The Past Does Come Back
by whitecollarfan11
Summary: A girl from Ellen and Jo's past resurfaces. Who is it? And what's going to happen when Dean falls for the girl? Starts at the end of Simon Said. Please give it a chance!
1. A Face From the Past

This is my new Supernatural story. I hope you all like it!! Don't forget to Review and tell me what you think!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Not that I wouldn't mind Dean being mine for a while!! Yum!!**

**Chapter 1**

--

The Roadhouse

--

"Jo, Go get another case of beer," Ellen said. "But mom..." Jo was starting to argue. "Now Jo, please," Ellen said as Jo turned to go get the beer. "Do you boys wanna tell me about this last hunt of yours?" Ellen asked. "Not really." Dean answered receiving a glare from her.

"No offense, it's just kind of a family thing." Dean said. "Not anymore," Ellen replied. "Do what?" Dean asked. "I got this stuff from Ash," Ellen answered grabbing a folder of things and placing it on the bar in front of Sam and Dean. "Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six-month birthday, just like yours." Ellen said.

"You think it was the demon both times, don't you? You think it also went after Gallagher's family?" Ellen asked curiously. "Yeah, we think so," Sam answered after a moment of silence. "Sam," Dean said.

"Why?" Ellen asked looking from Dean to Sam. "It's not really any your business," Dean answered. "You mind your tone with me, boy. This isn't just your war, this is war. Now, something big and bad is coming, and it's coming fast, and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best, all we've got is us, together. No secrets or half-truths here," Ellen explained.

"There are more people out there, like like me and Andrew Gallagher," Sam started to say pausing before saying the rest. "And, um…we all have some kind of ability," Sam finished. "Ability?" Ellen asked a little confused. "Yeah...a psychic ability," Sam answered a little bit hesitant as Dean shook his head as if he were angry.

"I have visions or premonitions. I don't know, it's different for other people. The demon said he had plans for people like me," Sam explained. "What kind of plans?" Ellen asked. "We don't really know for sure," Sam answered."These people, psychics are they dangerous?" Ellen asked. "No. Not all of them," Dean answered.

"But some are. Some are very dangerous," Sam said sipping his beer. "Alright," Ellen said shaking her head. "How many of them are there?" Ellen asked. "We've been able to track a clear pattern so far," Dean answered.

"They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's six-month birthday," Dean said. "That's not true," Sam said quickly. "Huh?" Dean asked. "Webber, Ansem Weems, or whatever his name is," Sam answered. "What about him?" Dean asked. "I looked at all of his files, and there was no house fire. He's nothing out of the ordinary," Sam answered. "Which breaks the pattern," Ellen said.

"So, if there's any others like him, there'll be nothing in the system. No way to track them all down," Ellen said. "So, who knows how many of them are really out there?" Dean asked.

"Jo, honey," Ellen said turning her head to look at her. "Yes mom?" Jo asked looking up at her. "You better break out the whiskey instead," Ellen answered as Jo sighed and did as she was told while she they all stay silent.

But once Jo got back with the whiskey in her hands the silence was broken by the Roadhouse door opening. "Oh my god!" Jo smiled when a girl walked in the door and stood there staring at everyone.

"Well look who shows up after all of these years of not keeping in touch," Ellen said breaking the silence. "Mom please don't start this please," Jo pleaded. "Just save all of us the trouble," Jo said.

"No that's fine talk I want to hear what you have to say," the girl said. "Oh not you too Blaire come on," Jo sighed. "Shut up Jo," both Ellen and Blaire said at once. "Okay fine," Jo said sitting down and shutting up.

"Who's that?' Dean and Sam asked whispering in Jo's ear. "My sister," Jo answered smiling. "Damn she's hot," Dean thought smiling to himself. "I never knew you had a sister," Sam said. "Because my mother wouldn't allow anyone who knew her to speak of her once she ran away," Jo replied.

"Why'd you come back?" Ellen asked. "Why wouldn't I come back?" Blaire asked. "Well since you left so secretly and suddenly for god knows what reason I just thought that I'd never get to see you again," Ellen answered.

"Yeah well now why don't you just get your head out of your ass and get over it?" Blaire asked. "Because I'm back and I'm staying," Blaire smiled walking over to the bar near Jo and Dean.

"You two must be Sam and Dean Winchester," Blaire smirked at Sam and Dean. "I'm Blaire," she smiled before turning her attention to Jo. "So how have you been having to deal with Miss bitchy pants over there everyday and all," Blaire asked. "Thank god you're back," Jo answered.

"That's what I thought," Blaire laughed giving her a hug. "See mom no wonder I ran away," Blaire said. "But no that's not why you're not ready to know the truth yet the right time isn't here yet," Blaire said.

**So how was it to begin with? Review and tell me what you think please!!**


	2. A New Hunt

Thanks to **wurd-god, AuroraLamia**, and **Benigma** for the reviews!! Please keep them coming!! THANKS!!

Here's Chapter 2!! I hope you all like it!! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Not that I wouldn't mind Dean being mine for a while!! Yum!!**

**Chapter 2**

"I have to run to the store I'll be back," Ellen said walking out of the roadhouse. They all knew that she was only going to the store as an excuse to get away from Blaire.

"Are you always that outspoken?" Sam asked once the door closed behind Ellen.

"It's who I am," Blaire answered smiling.

"Yeah we can all tell," Dean said drinking his whiskey.

"Blaire can I ask you something?" Jo asked turning to look at her.

"Go ahead," Blaire answered.

"Promise not to get mad at me for asking so soon," Jo said.

"I can't make promises that I might not be able to keep," Blaire replied.

"Fine. Why'd you run away?" Jo asked.

"I had problems that I had to deal with on my own," Blaire answered.

"Like what?" Jo asked.

"Things that you don't need to know at this very moment," Blaire answered.

"You're going to have to tell me sooner or later you know," Jo said.

"I choose later rather than sooner," Blaire smiled.

"Alright then have it your way," Jo said.

"I will have it my way," Blaire smirked. "So I hear that you two are the most wanted hunters," Blaire said with a grin.

"If that's what you want to call us," Dean said.

"Yeah that is," Blaire replied. "So got a new hunt yet?" Blaire asked.

"No," Sam asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Dean asked.

"Well I was wondering if you'd help me out on one," Blaire answered.

"You hunt?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I do," Blaire answered. "You got a problem with it?" Blaire asked.

"No," Dean answered.

"Good because I would care less anyways," Blaire said.

"So what hunt do you need help with?" Sam asked.

"It might sound a little crazy, but murders at an inn supposively caused by an imaginary friend of the daughter of the owner," Blaire answered.

"Yeah that sounds crazy," Dean laughed.

"Oh shut up," Blaire said.

**--**

**1 Hour Later**

**--**

"So you three are actually going on this hunt?" Jo asked.

"What hunt?" Ellen asked walking into the roadhouse.

"Murders caused by an imaginary friend at an inn," Blaire answered.

"Have fun," Ellen said.

"I was planning on going myself," Jo replied.

"No you're not going you have to help me out around here," Ellen stated.

"Mom you can last a couple of days without my help," Jo said starting an agrument.

"I said you're not going so you're not going," Ellen replied.

"Umm...yeah that's our que to leave now," Sam and Dean quickly said.

"Yeah we'll meet you at the inn tomorrow," Blaire sighed as Sam and Dean walked out the door. "Mom Jo is coming with us," Blaire said.

"Not happening with you and those two I'm not going to risk Jo's life," Ellen replied.

"You can't stop something from happening to her mom she could get hit by a bus or shot any second and there is nothing that you can do about it if it's going to happen it's going to happen," Blaire explained.

"She's not going and that's that," Ellen said.

"Whatever mom Jo go pack your bags and meet me outside in 5 minutes," Blaire glared at her mother if she could even call her that right about now.

**Character Insight!!**

Blaire Rachell Harvelle is 21 years old. She is the oldest daughter of Ellen and the older sister of Jo. She has wavy dirty blonde hair kind of like Jo except for it goes down to her shoulders and she baby blue eyes. As you all can tell she is totally outspoken. She never thinks before she speaks her mind therefore she is constantly getting into fights with anybody and everybody.

She is the type of girl who doesn't give a damn what other people think about her. If they don't like her well then they could go get theirselves killed and she could care less. She is also the type of girl who never obeys the law. She always has and always will have the need for speed. So if she sees a speed limit that she disgrees with then she doesn't pay any attention to it.

When she's mad she always developes a bad ass attitude. Her bad attitude is what keeps her alive most of the time when she's on hunts. Anyone who knows her knows that she is not to be played or messed around with when she's hunting because when she's hunting she's a force to be reckoned with.

She may have a bad ass attitude and great fighting skills which makes her seem more like a guy in some ways, but she actually girly too. She is always wearing the latest fashion. The only time she doesn't wear popular designer clothes is when she's hunting things. When she's not doing anything she's most likely going to be found in a local bar drinking until she can't anymore.

When she was 16 she ran away without telling anyone where she was going. She left no note or anything. Why she left no one knows except for her. Will she ever tell anyone? That's for her to know and decide.

**So how was it? Review and tell me what you think please!!**


	3. Imaginary Friend Pt 1

Thanks to **wurd-god, AuroraLamia**, and **SnowFairy24** for the reviews!! Please keep them coming!! THANKS!!

Here's Chapter 3!! I hope you all like it!! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Not that I wouldn't mind Dean being mine for a while!! Yum!!**

**Chapter 3**

"Why is mom always like that?" Jo asked looking at Blaire who was concentrating on driving.

"Because she's an over protective mother," Blaire answered turning off the radio.

"She's been like that ever since dad died," Jo said looking out the window.

"I know," Blaire replied.

"Is that why you run away?" Jo asked.

"One of the reasons," Blaire answered trying to avoid the subject.

"So what's going on with that imaginary friend at the inn?" Jo asked changing the subject.

"My ex boyfriend's mother owns the place she called me up the other day and said that her daughter developed an imaginary friend and ever since she decided to sell the inn the guests who have something to do with selling the inn have been dying and she thinks that it may have something to do with Blake's imaginary friend," Blaire answered.

"What's gotten into you since you've been gone?" Jo asked.

"Nothing. Why?" Blaire answered with a question.

"You're not the same as you use to be," Jo said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Blaire asked.

"It's suppose to mean that you're a bigger bitch than you were before you ran away," Jo answered.

"You know what Jo? Shut the hell up! You know absolutely nothing about why I ran away and if you did then you'd be taking back those words right about now," Blaire snapped not being able to hold it in any longer.

From then on the rest of the ride was comepletly silent. Jo knew that Blaire wasn't the type to apologize so she could already cross that off of her mind because it would never happen.

**--**

**The Inn**

**--**

"Finally what the hell took you two...?" Dean started to ask.

"Don't ask," Blaire and Jo answered walking past them.

"Catfight," Dean said under his breath.

"I heard that," Blaire yelled back.

"How the hell?" Dean asked Sam quietly.

"I don't know," Sam answered as he and Dean followed the girls into the inn.

"Marie!" Blaire called out when the four of them walked into the inn "It's me, Blaire," she called out again.

"Blaire!" Blake exclaimed running into the room.

"Hey Blake," Blaire smiled. "Where's your mother?" Blaire asked as Blake pointed to the kitchen.

"Maxie hurt her," Blake said quickly.

"Maxie? Who's Maxie?" Blaire asked bending down to meet Blake face to face.

"My friend," Blake answered. "She use to be nice and friendly, but then she started killing and hurting anyone who come here that has something to do with selling the inn and now she's after my mom." Blake explained rather quickly.

"Oh damn it!" Blaire yelled getting up and running into the kitchen.

"Umm...Okay now this is officially creepy," Jo said as she and the boys ran into the kitchen after Blaire.

"Shut the fuck up Jo!" Blaire hissed reading the wall over and over again.

There written on the wall in Marie's blood was a short and clear message:

_No one will get out alive._

"Go check the doors and windows!" Blaire ordered as there was a loud bang followed by many more while Sam ran out of the kitchen. "Blake is there any room that Maxie can't go in?" Blaire asked.

"The church room," Blake answered quickly and quietly.

"Jo go with Blake and lock yourselves in there don't open the door if I need to get in I'll just pick the lock now go," Blaire demanded before running over to Marie. "Marie come on wake up," Blaire said.

"All doors and windows are shut they won't budge," Sam replied as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Damn it!" Blaire exclaimed. "I guess the three of us are going to be dealing with this on our own or we don't get out alive," Blaire said. "Dean I need you to do something for me," Blaire said looking up at him.

"Wait there is no way I'm going to be doing what you tell me to," Dean said.

"This is a matter of life and death Dean," Blaire hissed.

"Dean it's not worth it," Sam said before Dean could get the chance to say something else.

"I need you to go into room 227 upstairs and get my bag of weapons in the safe behind the painting of a house," Blaire said.

"Well I need the combo," Dean replied.

"72714," Blaire said as Dean walked out of the kitchen.

"Dean wait for me," Sam called once Blaire gave him a small glare.

**So how was it? Review and tell me what you think please!!**


	4. Imaginary Friend Pt 2

Thanks to **wurd-god, AuroraLamia**, and **SnowFairy24** for the reviews!! Please keep them coming!! The more reviews I get the better the next chapter will be!! THANKS!!

Here's Chapter 4!! I hope you all like it!! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Not that I wouldn't mind Dean being mine for a while!! Yum!!**

**Chapter 4**

"What's going on here?" Marie asked gaining conciousness.

"Don't worry Marie it's all under control," Blaire answered.

"Blaire?" Marie asked pushing herself up off of the ground.

"Yeah it's me," Blaire smiled helping Marie up.

"When did you get here?" Marie asked holding her head. "I need advil," Marie said walking over to the medicine cabinet.

"About an hour ago," Blaire answered handing Marie a bottled water.

"Blake's so called imaginary friend knocked me out," Marie said laughing a little.

"Yeah I know she told me," Blaire replied shaking her head as if to say she couldn't believe it.

"Where is Blake?" Marie asked.

"She's in the church room with my sister," Blaire answered.

"Why the church room?" Marie asked walking out of the Kitchen.

"She said that it's the only room that Maxie can't go in," Blaire answered following Marie out of the Kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Marie asked as a high pitched scream filled the inn.

"Blake and Jo," Blaire answered quickly running to the church room. "Blake Jo open the door," Blaire said banging on it as the door opened.

"Baby!" Marie exclaimed running in and pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Mommy," Blake cried.

"Blake where's Jo?" Blaire asked frantically.

"Maxie took her," Blake answered crying.

"I thought you said that she couldn't get in here," Blaire said pacing back and forth.

"I don't know how she got in I think it was her sister who got in here," Blake said still crying.

"Her sister?" Blaire asked not believing what she just heard.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Dean asked as he and Sam ran in.

"Maxie has got Jo and she has a sister," Blaire answered in a sarcastic tone.

"A sister?" Sam asked.

"Now that's just freaky two imaginary sisters," Dean said.

"Shut the fuck up Dean!" Blaire snapped. "This is my sisters life that is at stake here right now and I'm not in any mood to joke around," Blaire said making herself sound as clear as possible.

"God take a chill pill there," Dean replied taking a step back. "Save the bitchiness for the bedroom," Dean smirked.

"Marie you and Blake stay put hopefully Maxie and her sister won't come back," Blaire said ignoring Dean.

"Her sisters name is Mickie," Blake quietly said as if she were scared.

"What's wrong Blake?" Dean asked.

"Mickie is the one who's killing all of those people," Blake answered.

"I thought you said that it was Maxie," Dean said.

"I did too until Mickie came in and took Jo then I saw this scared look in Maxie's and I read her lips she said that Mickie was the one killing people and that Mickie would kill her too if she didn't do as she was told," Blake explained.

"Do you know where they are now?" Sam asked.

"In the basement," Blake answered.

"Sam could you do me a huge favor and stay here with them?" Blaire asked.

"One problem I don't have any weapons," Sam answered as Blaire threw him a gun with rocksalt and a regular gun out of her duffle bag.

"Good enough?" Blaire asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered shaking his head.

"Wait why do I have to go with you?" Dean asked.

"Just shut up and come on," Blaire answered walking out of the room as Dean made funny faces behind her back. "Dean stop making funny faces behind my back and move your ass," Blaire hissed.

**--**

**In the Basement**

**--**

"This place gives me the creeps," Blaire said as shivers ran up and down her spine.

"Oh suck it up," Dean replied walking behind her.

"You know what?" Blaire asked as she stopped walking and turned to face him.

"What?" Dean asked looking at her.

"You remind me of my ex boyfriend always has to make himself believe and feel as if he's the best," Blaire answered slapping him in the head.

"Hey what the hell was that for?" Dean asked rubbing his hand over the spot where she hit him.

"That's for the comment from earlier about save the bitchiness for the bedroom," Blaire answered. "Let's get one thing straight I wouldn't sleep with you even if it was to save my life," Blaire said.

"So you'd rather die than sleep with me?" Dean asked.

"Yeah that's right," Blaire answered smiling.

"Oh come on we both know you know that you must like me at least a little bit am I right?" Dean asked with that grin of his, but Blaire just turned and walked away without answering. "I guess that's a yes then," Dean smirked to himself before running to catch up with Blaire.

**So how was it? I just couldn't help myself I had to add a part with just Blaire and Dean. It was fun to write? So did it seem okay to you? ****Review and tell me what you think please!!**


	5. Imaginary Friend Pt 3

Thanks to **wurd-god, AuroraLamia**, and **guardian music angel** for the reviews!! Please keep them coming!! The more reviews I get the better the next chapter will be!! THANKS!!

Here's Chapter 4!! I hope you all like it!! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Not that I wouldn't mind Dean being mine for a while!! Yum!!**

**Chapter 5**

"Oh come on Blaire just admit it you think I'm cute," Dean smirked following her around the basement.

"Will you just look around and shut up?" Blaire asked turning to face him.

"Damn who pissed in your cherrios this morning?" Dean asked.

"Help me find Jo and shut up or I will rip out your fucking tongue," Blaire said in a threatning tone as she turned and started looking around more. "Oh and by the way just to let you know that wasn't a threat," Blaire smiled.

"Well then what was it?" Dean asked.

Her answer was short and simple, "It was a promise."

"Now if you get any of your attitude from your mother then I'm smart to be afraid of her," Dean said.

"Oh trust me she's nothing compared to me," Blaire snapped.

"Normally most girls have attitudes like their mothers is there something that you're not telling anyone?" Dean asked.

"Fine I'm half demon," Blaire answered quickly.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," Blaire answered. "Just pretend that you heard nothing," Blaire smiled in a demon like voice making eye contact with him.

"Umm...What were we just talking about?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Blaire answered flashing him a smile before going back to looking for Jo.

--

**An abandoned room**

**--**

"Ouch!" Jo said once she gained conciousness. "Where am I?" Jo asked out loud as she looked around.

"Don't worry you're fine," a voice answered.

"Who are you?" Jo asked as the voice came out from beyond the shadows.

"I'm Mickie," the girl answered.

"Who?" Jo asked.

"Maxie's sister duh," Mickie answered smiling.

"Oh crap!" Jo muttered to herself.

"Now what are you and your friends doing here?" Mickie asked walking towards her. It was just a shame that Jo couldn't move because she was tied up to a chair.

"Helping out Marie and Blake," Jo answered quietly.

"Yeah well they don't need any help," Mickie said evilly.

"Apparentally they do," Jo said.

"Jo!" someone yelled.

"Blaire! I'm on here," Jo yelled back.

Not more then a few seconds later Dean and Blaire ran into the room just to be thrown against the wall.

"Who are you two?" Mickie asked, but didn't get an answer. "Alright fine then," Mickie said in an evil tone.

"Mickie don't!" Maxie yelled running up to her.

"Maxie go away!" Mickie demanded.

"No you need to stop taking your anger of dying out on innocent people," Maxie said standing her ground.

"I'm doing this for us," Mickie said.

"Last time I checked you're the one who got us killed in the first place," Maxie replied.

"Maxie shut up," Mickie ordered.

"You're the one who stole dads gun and shot and killed me and then killed yourself once you realized what you had done you're the reason why we're in this mess," Maxie screamed as she started to cry. "And I'm going to get us out," Maxie said before throwing something at Mickie as she disappeared and Dean and Blaire fell down onto the floor.

"Thank you," Jo smiled queitly as Maxie untied her and gave her a small smile before disappearing.

"Are you okay Jo?" Blaire asked as she and Dean ran over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jo answered standing up "Now let's get out of here because this place gives me the creeps," Jo said.

**--**

**The Next Morning**

**--**

"So are you sure that this is all over with?" Marie asked.

"Yeah no more evil older sister going on a killing spree," Blaire answered.

"I can still be friends with Maxie though right mommy?" Blake asked.

"Is Maxie's sister really gone?" Marie asked.

"Maxie said yeah," Blake answered after a while.

"Well then I guess you two can still be friends," Marie smiled as Blake hugged her and ran inside. "Thanks for everything all of you," Marie smiled.

"Anytime Marie call me if you ever need anything else," Blaire said smiling.

"I will," Marie said waving before walking inside and closing the door behind her.

"Well now that that's over with what next?" Blaire asked.

**So how was it? ****Review and tell me what you think please!!**


	6. Mysterious Drownings Pt 1

Thanks to **wurd-god, AuroraLamia**, and **SnowFairy24 **for the reviews!! Please keep them coming!! The more reviews I get the better the next chapter will be!! THANKS!!

Sorry it took so long to update I've just been busy with my other stories, but I'm back now. Here's Chapter 6!! I hope you all like it!! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Not that I wouldn't mind Dean being mine for a while!! Yum!!**

**Chapter 6**

"So what exactly is next?" Jo asked.

"It doesn't matter because you and mom made a deal you have to go home tonight and you can come back in two weeks," Blaire answered.

"Where exactly were you when I made that deal with mom?" Jo asked.

"Away from her," Blaire answered.

"Yeah okay," Jo said.

"It must suck to be you always having to follow mom's orders and all," Blaire laughed as Sam and Dean walked out of the store.

"So where are we going next?" Blaire asked as the boys walked up to her and Jo.

"Deluth, Minnesota," sam answered.

"Well I'll meet you two there I have to go take Jo home," Blaire said.

"You don't have to," Jo replied.

"Uh...Yeah I do," Blaire said getting into her car.

"Bye Jo," Dean smiled.

"Kill me now please," Jo said pleadingly.

"Sorry can't do that because if I did I'd have your mom to answer to," Dean replied.

"Sally sissy pants," Jo said smiling at him.

"Come on Jo," Blaire demanded from the car.

"See you later," Jo said before getting in the passengers side.

"Is it just me or does Blaire seem to like me?" Dean asked getting in his car.

"What is up with you and always thinking that girls like you?" Sam asked getting in also.

"I can't help it if all girls find me attractive," Dean answered.

"Right," Sam chuckled.

**--**

**Deluth, Minnesota**

**--**

"So what are we investigating now?" Blaire asked walking up to them in a diner and sitting down next to Dean.

"A series of unexplained drownings," Sam answered. "Josie Walton went for a late night swim in the lake near by and never came out her mother, Jayne and brother, Bobby held a funeral for her about two days ago," Sam explained.

"Oh just great we're dealing with a water sprit," Blaire said sarcastically.

"Exactly how I put it," Dean smiled looking at Blaire with that Dean grin of his.

"Let's get one thing straight Dean all of your pick up lines and shit like that aren't going to work on me so get it through that thick ass skull of yours we're never going to get together," Blaire said.

"So I was thinking that first we'd go check in at the hotel and then we could go talk to the sheriff," Sam replied looking from Dean to Blaire and laughing to himself.

"Alright you two go do that I'm going to go talk to Jayne and Bobby," Blaire said. "What do you say Dean?" Blaire asked.

"Yeah fine by me too," Dean answered.

"Good because even if you weren't fine with it that was what we were going to do," Blaire smirked standing up and walking out of the diner.

"Am I the only person who thinks she is a complete and total bitch right now?" Dean asked once he knew that she couldn't hear.

"Yeah," Sam answered standing up. "Because you're actually being put in your place for once," Sam laughed before walking out of the diner himself.

"See what I have to deal with day in and day out from now on," Dean said to a complete and total stranger before standing up and leaving.

**--**

**The Walton's house**

**--**

"Could this place be anymore secluded from town?" Blaire asked herself looking around once she knocked on the door.

"Yes?" a guy asked opening the door.

"Bobby Walton?" Blaire asked.

"You would be?" he asked.

"Oh sorry I'm Agent James I'm here to ask a few questions about your sister's death if you don't mind," Blaire answered.

"Umm...Yeah sure come in," Bobby said stepping out of the way.

"So you said that it wasn't accidental what do you mean by that?" Blaire asked.

"I saw something pull her under," Bobby answered sitting down.

"Well are you sure you weren't just seeing things?" Blaire asked.

"I know what I saw," Bobby answered.

**--**

**10 minutes later**

**--**

"Thanks for your time," Blaire said walking to her car and pulling out her cell phone.

"Hello," Dean answered after a couple of rings.

"We're dealing with something supernatural alright." Blaire said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Bobby said that he saw something pull his sister under," Blaire answered.

**--**

**The Sheriffs's Office**

**--**

"I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" the Sheriff, Logan Mitchell asked.

"Are you sure it's accidental?" Sam asked.

"What else could it have been?" Logan asked.

"Well Bobby said that he had thought he'd seen something pull Josie under," Dean answered.

"Exactly he thought he saw something pull her under," Logan said.

**So how was it? Review and tell me what you think please!!**


End file.
